Memories and Heartbeats
by Child of Wind and Wolves
Summary: Waking up in the middle of a snow covered forest, what did she miss? What is the life she can't remember?
1. Chapter 1

Why am I here? Why am I in this place covered in nothing but pure white snow? Why is this pain in my heart, what happened to me? I look around and quickly notice I'm in a clearing surrounded by trees. I still wonder why I am here but I get up none the less. I stand, wiping as much of the snow off of my body as I can with ungloved hands. I notice that my clothes aren't fit for this weather, was I put here to die? I don't know but I start to walk in one direction, hoping that it would lead me out. I don't know where I live or even my name, I know nothing of myself.

There are footprints in the snow, seeming to be left some time ago. I follow them, I want to be warm. Maybe somewhere outside of this forest is where I came from. I start to run, my fingers already numb by the cold and my cheeks hurting from the wind. Something flashes through my mind, it strikes fear into my already aching heart. What was that? Was it a memory? I have no idea but I want to find comfort, something to dispel this odd fear.

I see lights up ahead, flashing like an ambulance. What is there an ambulance for? I run towards that light, wanting to find someone to help me. I finally get out of the forest and see a horrible scene. A car was lying upside down in the ditch and firefighters were working hard on trying to get someone out of the vehicle. Something about that car seems familiar. A paramedic hurries over to me, saying things but I can't understand them. He leads me over to the ambulance and sets me down. He starts looking at my head but I keep my eyes on the car, who is in that car?

Then they pull a man from the car, short black hair messed up with blood dripping from his forehead. Something about the sight makes me want to cry, do I know this man? His head is bleeding heavily and they decide to take both of us to the hospital. I sit in the back of the ambulance with this man, something makes me feel bad, makes me want to trade places with him.

At the hospital they put us in the same room. Why are they keeping us together? Then the doctor walks in, his expression shows worry and dread. He walks over to me and asks me questions. He asks me these questions that I don't know the answers to.

"How did this happen? Are you alright? Why did the car flip over?" He asks me. Why though, I don't know the answers. I try to answer but nothing comes from my mouth. What happened? Am I hurt? "It looks like your voice box was hit in the accident. It should heal just fine." The doctor says after examining my throat. He hands me a notepad and a pen to write with, I'm guessing to answer his questions. "Now do you know why the car flipped over?"

"_What do you mean? I wasn't in that car, was I?" _I write on the pad and hand it to him. His face shows his confusion, was I supposed to know what happened in that car?

"Tell me, do you remember your name?" The doctor asks me. I shake my head before writing on the pad once more.

"_I don't know anything. Why? Do you know who I am?"_ I write on the pad and show it to him. He sighs and runs a hand through his dark hair. I notice then that his hair is the same color as the man who was pulled from the car. Strange.

"Yes I know you. Now what I tell you is the truth as I know it. Your name is Chouko Ootori, my stepsister. That person laying there is your husband and my brother Kyouya Ootori. You two were driving home from Father's house when you crashed into the ditch. I'm not sure what caused the crash or why but right now we are all just hoping that you two will be alright." The doctor speaks softly, like one would speak to a child to calm them. As he told me who I was flashes went through my mind, and in each was that man. He smiled at me in the flashes.

So I had a husband and we were both in that car accident. Then a group of people come in. A tall blonde man with a shorter brunette woman with him, two men with red-orange hair that looked exactly alike, and a short blonde boy with a taller black haired man stand at the doorway. They look at me then over a Kyouya. Did they know us? I hear the doctor tell them to be easy with me, that I can't speak and can only write responses.

"No! Daughter, Mommy!" The tall blonde ran over to me and tries to hug me. I just back away from him, looking at him with suspicion. Then the brunette woman walks over to me and asks me a question.

"Do you know who we are?" Her eyes look a bit sad, like they already know the answer. I shake my head before I write on the notepad again.

"_I didn't even know I was married until this doctor told me. I don't know who any of you are."_ I frown; they all seem saddened by this. Were we all really good friends? I look back and forth between them all, a few flashes going through my mind as I look at them. A park, a beach at sunset, and many other things, in each flash was the man I was apparently married to along with these people. I still wonder who they are but I guess I'll remember in time.

"She has amnesia brought on by a nasty blow she took to the head." The doctor told them, pointing to the bandages on my head. Was I really injured that badly? Then why was I in the forest? There are just so many questions that need answering. Will I ever find the answers?

A/N

So this is something that came about by writing with a song. If you want to hear the song, put newgrounds in the address bar followed by .com/audio/listen/201982 The name of the song is [oove] Heartbeats. This is a oneshot but may be continued if people like it enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the bed in the quiet hospital room. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and find it not only difficult but painful as well. This man, Kyouya, I don't know him but he is my husband. Those people, our friends, looked so sad when they left. I feel so bad that I don't know any of them, that I don't remember any of them. It scares me, this dark cloud that hangs over my memories and hides them from me. I want to find what I've forgotten but I'm afraid of what I will find. I'm just so confused.

I stand with a light sigh and walk out of the room quietly. I look around before I turn down a hallway and hope that it leads to the cafeteria. Even though I can't eat anything solid due to the pain in my throat, I can still get drinks which hurt but not as bad. I walk past an open door and see a family, the only way I can describe them by their resemblance to each other, and feel a pang in my heart. What is the family that I don't know? Do they know I am here? Do they care about me? Who else am I forgetting?

I sigh again before I walk on and realize something else. His family didn't come to see him. I know he has family, the doctor said about their father. Would he really leave his son in the hospital without visiting? Does he have any other family? Suddenly my train of thought is broken by someone shouting what I've been told is my name.

"Chouko! I came as quick as I could when Akito called me. He told me about you and Kyouya. I am so sorry!" A woman exclaims as she hurries towards me, pulling me into a gentle but tight hug. I awkwardly hug her back before she pulls away. "You don't remember me, do you?" She asks, a slight sadness tinting her voice. I shake my head slightly before she speaks again. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry."

I pull the small note pad from the sweat pants I wear and quickly scribble a note on a clear page. _"You have no need to be sorry. It wasn't our fault."_ I hand her the note pad and after she reads it she pulls me into another hug.

"Aw. Oh yeah, I am Fuyumi. I thought I should introduce myself to you again. Maybe I could help you at least try to remember some things from your marriage or from your high school life, well what I know of them." I nod my head at her proposal, hoping that she will actually help me. "Okay, let's go to the cafeteria and talk." Fuyumi leads me down the hallway and towards the smell of cooking food.

"Okay, where should I start?" Fuyumi asks me as we sit next to each other at one of the round tables. _"Maybe when we first met, or something of that sort."_ I scribble across a napkin sitting between us. Fuyumi nods before she goes into telling her story.

**I hurry up the stairs towards Kyouya's room, happy to see my little brother after so long and also a little amused at how I know he will react. I throw open the door and quickly speak a greeting into the room before I realize that my little brother has a guest sitting in his room.**

"**Oh, hello there. What's your name?" I ask the girl sitting quietly on the couch next to Kyouya. **

"**Fuyumi, couldn't you have called first?" Kyouya asks in a tone speaking so clearly that he is annoyed with me. "As you can see I have another guest that I need to tend to."**

"**It's fine, this homework isn't due until next week anyway." The quiet girl says in a soft voice as she glances over to me.**

"**Oh no, I didn't know I was interrupting your study time. I'm sorry." I say quickly and get ready to head out of the room.**

"**No, not at all. We did need a break from going over the problems. Oh, I'm Chouko Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms…." She let the end of her sentence dangle so I could fill her in on my own name.**

"**Fuyumi. Just call me Fuyumi. I'm Kyouya's older sister." I tell her, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. **

"**Oh, I didn't know Kyouya had a sister. It is nice to meet you." Chouko smiles at me at Kyouya simply sighs, knowing that there isn't going to be any work being done for a while now.**

A/N

So I decided to go on with this series. I'm not sure how well it will go because this is actually quite difficult to write. But here is the second part. I warn you though, this won't be updated regularly. It will just be updated when I have an idea for it, which is rare as it is.


End file.
